How Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm should have ended
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm has always been one of my favorite episodes. Spongebob tries to do everything to stop Sandy. She even says there isn't anything that he could say to stop her. Since he never actually said what I thought he would say I thought hey I could change the ending to how it should have happened. Some may still like the episode better, but enjoy anyway.


**(I'm still working on my other story Jellyfish Man, but I had another idea going through my head. This will be a short story while Jellyfish Man will be longer. This is one of my favorite episodes with Spongebob and Sandy. It's still based on the episode but I just thought of a different way of ending it. Enjoy.)**

**How Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm should have ended**

Once Sandy decided that she was going to go after the Alaskan Bull Worm, Spongebob immediately started to freak out. The citizens of Bikini Bottom were trying out Patrick's plan on moving Bikini Bottom somewhere else. In the mean time Spongebob was chasing after Sandy hoping that he could change her mind about going after the Alaskan Bull Worm.

"Wait Sandy! Don't go."

"Why shouldn't I go? That worm destroyed half of the town."

"That's my point Sandy… if that worm can cause damage to Bikini Bottom just think of what it could possibly do to you."

"That worm took my tail while I had my back turned. I already told you that I'm going to get back what's mine. Not only that, but I promised everyone that I would take it down. What would everyone think if I didn't do what I told them I would do? They would think that I'm a coward and a liar and I'm not either one of them. I always do what I say I'm going to do and I do it without being afraid. I am not a coward or a liar!

"I never said you were Sandy. I know that you are upset, and I know you don't want to be called a liar or a coward, but if you continue to go after this worm then it could possibly be the biggest mistake of your life."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Sandy… I saw the worm. It was bigger than Bikini Bottom's tallest building."

"I don't care how big it is. I'm not afraid of it and I'm going to take it down. I'm going to take it down before it strikes again."

She starts to walk off getting annoyed at how over protective Spongebob was being. Spongebob was getting more and more worried as they got closer to finding the worm. He was starting to think that he wasn't going to stop her in time.

"How do you know it will strike again Sandy? It might have just been passing through. We can all rebuild and start over."

"It could have just been passing though… or it could come back and finish us off in our sleep. I'm not going to let that happen Spongebob; someone has to stop it."

"Oh come on Sandy… anyone can go after that worm. It doesn't have to be you."

"No one else in Bikini Bottom is brave enough to do this. No one except for me that is. I've always been told to face your fears, but the thing is I'm not afraid of it."

"That's because you haven't seen it Sandy. I think that everyone in Bikini Bottom has seen an Alaskan Bull Worm at one point in their lives. They know how big it is and how dangerous it can be."

"There you just said it Spongebob."

"Said what?"

"That it's been seen before. If everyone has seen it at some point of their lives, it means it's been around before. So what makes you think that it wouldn't come around again?"

"That could be the case… or there could be more than one. How do we know that this worm is traveling alone? It could be traveling with a bunch of other worms too. It might not have been the same worm spotted. Besides how do we know that this worm that you are chasing after is the one that has your tail?"

"Because I know how to track things, and the path led straight through Bikini Bottom. I'm still going after it."

Spongebob was silent for a few seconds because at the moment he didn't really know what else to say. He has tried and tried to warn Sandy about it, but she doesn't seem to care what happens to herself. Sandy noticed that Spongebob stopped following her and she noticed that he was deep in thought.

"Are you going to come and watch me take it down Spongebob or are you just going to stand there staring into space all day in your thoughts?"

"Sandy I won't let you do this! I know you want to keep your word to everyone in town and I know that you want to be seen as brave, but I'm not going to let you do this."

"What makes you think that you can stop me Spongebob?"

"I don't know if I can stop you, but I'm going to try. I know you have your sights set on getting rid of the worm, but I need you to stop and listen to me for a minute."

"I've been listening the whole time Spongebob. You're trying to scare me out of this. It's not going to work."

Sandy keeps on walking leaving Spongebob behind. He has to run to keep up and as she refuses to stop he gets so upset that he almost starts crying. He feels like there is no way of stopping her unless he does the unthinkable. He jumps at her feet and starts crying while still begging her to stop.

"Sandy stop please! I'm not trying to scare you out of this; I'm trying to save you by talking you out of this, but you're too stubborn to even stop and listen to me. Maybe you don't care about your life, but I do, we have been thought so much together both good times and bad but we have been through them together. I don't want those to be the last times we have together. Please stop this Sandy… I don't want to lose you."

Sandy manages to get her legs out of his grip and walks off again but faster.

"Spongebob I'm not a baby. I don't need you being all over protective of me."

"I'm not trying to be over protective… I'm trying to stop you before you get killed. I can't let that happen, and I won't let that happen."

"There you go again Spongebob. I'm still going after that worm and there isn't anything you can do or say to stop me."

Spongebob has tried just about everything that he could think of except what he was scared of doing. Now he realized that as Sandy got closer to the worm he might just have to say what he didn't want to say. He wanted to say it, just not at this time, but it may be the only way of stopping her. So he jumped at her feet again crying and held her tight. She looked down at him in anger, but her anger died down slowly when she saw how sad that he was.

"Wait Sandy… you said nothing I say will stop you… if that's true then if this doesn't stop you nothing will… you said that nothing I say will stop you… but what if I said… I love you Sandy?"

Spongebob still expected for Sandy to keep going so he let go of her feet and didn't look at her face. He thought that not even saying I love you would stop her. He was crying in his hands because he knew that he had tried everything to stop her even by telling her that he loved her. Not only was he afraid that she would keep going, but he was afraid of what she would say or do next, but he was ready for it. He was ready for the physical pain, or the emotional pain of rejection, but surprisingly Sandy had not moved from her spot. Instead she was in shock and wasn't completely sure of what she heard.

"W… What did you say Spongebob?"

Spongebob stopped crying and wiped his eyes. Then he stood up and gulped before he said it again.

"I said that… I love you Sandy."

"So that's why you didn't want me to go after the worm. I always thought it was because you were being over protective, but now I realize that you were doing this all because you love me. Do you really mean it Spongebob, or are you still just trying to stop me?"

"I really mean it Sandy. If you still want to go after the worm… then go ahead, but at least you'll know the truth. But count me out because I can't bear the thought of losing you. There isn't anything I can do to stop you, and I'm not going to watch you die in front of me… I just can't take it Sandy I can't!"

Spongebob then runs off towards Bikini Bottom crying. Sandy was shocked over the fact that Spongebob had just told her that he loved her, and by the fact that he let her go. A small part of her still wanted to go after the worm, but after hearing everything that Spongebob had to say and after thinking it over and seeing him run off upset the way that he did she decided to forget about it. Then she saw the worm for herself in the distance, it was bigger than anything she had ever seen before. She watched it as it ate a few buildings off in the distance. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine.

"That could have been me. I'm glad that Spongebob tried to protect me because now I see that he was doing it out of love. Love… that is the key word."

Spongebob made important points; sure she promised Bikini Bottom that she would go after it and it may have taken her tail, but something needed to be done. She didn't care if Bikini Bottom called her a coward or a liar, right now the only thing she cared about was Spongebob. She ran after him as fast as she could and yelled for him.

"Spongebob wait!"

He turned around and was surprised that Sandy wasn't chasing after the worm. She ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised because her mood changed, she seemed happier now than she did a few minutes ago.

"Did you… change your mind Sandy?"

"Yes I did Spongebob and you stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I saw how big that worm was and what it just did. You were right for trying to warn me about it. I'm sorry that I wouldn't believe you, and that I didn't listen to you."

"So when you saw the worm you changed your mind about going after it?"

"I guess you could say that, but honestly… I stopped way before I saw it. I stopped because of you Spongebob and what you said to me."

"You mean when I said I loved you?"

Spongebob blushed a little bit and Sandy did too.

"Yeah… when you said that you loved me."

Spongebob then started to walk around back and forth because he still wasn't sure if Sandy loved him because she didn't say if she did or didn't.

"Ok so maybe it stopped you from going after the worm, but it could have also been because you saw it for yourself. When I said I loved you I really meant it Sandy, but I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. I just hope that this doesn't change anything and that we can still be friends."

"No… we can't be friends anymore Spongebob… why wouldn't you want anything to change? You said that you loved me…"

Spongebob was quiet because he didn't know what to do. He started feeling nervous because he didn't like what Sandy was saying. She said that she didn't want to be friends. He felt that his worst fear was coming true. He told Sandy that he loved her and now he thought that she didn't want to have anything to do with him and that she didn't want to be friends anymore.

"Oh! This is worse than I ever could have imagined! I knew I shouldn't have said that, now you don't even want to be friends anymore."

"Whoa hang on Spongebob… it just so happens that I meant that in a different way. When I said that we can't be friends anymore… it's because I meant that I love you and I want to be so much more than just your friend."

Spongebob then immediately smiled and hugged her tight. Both of them got caught up in the moment and they forgot that Sandy is wearing a helmet. They went to kiss each other, but they were stopped when their lips hit the glass. Then Spongebob got all sad again.

"But Sandy… I don't even think that we can be more than friends… we can't even kiss. One of us always has to be wearing a helmet. How could we ever have a relationship if we can't kiss and always have to wear a helmet?"

"Wait a minute… I think I know how."

"How is that?"

"One of us could do this…"

Sandy takes a deep breath and takes off her helmet. She held it in one hand while she pulled Spongebob close to her and their lips met. A blush was on both of their faces, but they both knew that this moment that they had could possibly be the happiest moment of their lives. After years of waiting the moment that they had always dreamed about was finally here. They kissed for as long as they could until Sandy needed to put her helmet on and drain the water out of her helmet.

It took them both a few seconds to stop blushing and get over their first kiss, but soon they started heading back to Bikini Bottom.

"You know Sandy… I'm so glad you chose me over that dumb old Alaskan Bull Worm.

Sandy winked at him and grabbed his hand and continued walking.

"What Alaskan Bull Worm?"

Soon everyone forgot about the Alaskan Bull Worm and just like Spongebob said, the worm was just passing through. No one ever saw the Alaskan Bull Worm ever again, everyone was happy.

**(The End)**


End file.
